


Of Demons and Deals

by NeoCortex



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Wincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:06:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoCortex/pseuds/NeoCortex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the crossroads Demon had given Dean the normal ten years? What would they have done then?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

          “How long did she give you Dean?” He demanded sharply with tears in his eyes and his voice thick with them.

“Ten years.” His voice was a bit thick and he felt some sort of relief wash through him and he was even a bit surprised to feel Sam relax beside him. He’d been terrified that he’d get less. Far less and here he was with ten years to be free and settle. And now that he’d had a bit of time to think about that, he realized that that was exactly what he wanted to do now. Settle.

“So where do we go from here Dean?”

“Anywhere you want Sammy.” Green eyes were still filled with tears unshed as he looked to the taller. “We can go wherever you want and we can even stay there.”

“What?” Sam looked at Dean in total shock and cocked his head to the side. “You’re talking about settling down somewhere Dean?” Hazel eyes went wide as Dean nodded. “Dean are you sure? I mean hunting-“

“Means nothing if I’ve only got ten years, Sammy.” He shrugged and continued, “Now if I’d only been given one year, hell I’d be damned near suicidal and take up every hunt I could just to feel alive. I’d be banging every hot chick from here to Topeka just because I can.” He’d looked away from Sam now and was staring at the ground, “Only because I knew I couldn’t have the one thing that mattered to me.”

“And what’s that Dean?” Sam asked when Dean took a long pause.

“Life. A happy and half decent one. Maybe not Apple Pie because that’s just not our style.” He chuckled dryly, voice still slightly thick with emotion. “But then so long as I’ve got you Sammy, I don’t need Apple Pie.”

Sam stood there watching Dean. His brother sold his soul just to bring Sam back after being stabbed in the back and having his spinal cord ripped through. Dean had been given ten years to do whatever the hell he wanted and here he was suggesting they settle down. And then he’d hinted at something that Sam wasn’t sure he understood.

So long as Dean had him?

 Was there more to Dean’s bringing him back other than just needing his brother by his side? There had to be. Maybe he’d get it out of Dean, but not tonight. Tonight they had a decision to make.

“So where do we go Sam?”

“Let’s start with a place to sleep for the night. We’ve got money for a motel so we can figure things out from there.” Dean nodded in agreement as they both pushed off the Impala and turned to get in.

“Dean?”

“Yeah, Sammy?”

“I wish you hadn’t done it. But in a strange twisted way, I’m kind of glad that you did.”

“Me too, Sammy. Me too.”

_~S + D = <3~_


	2. House Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the house that gave me the idea for this chapter.
> 
> [ https://sphotos-a.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-prn1/536128_508693192494278_1625297213_n.jpg ]

          “What about this one Sammy?” Dean turned the laptop around for Sam to see the screen. “It says that its two bedrooms, one and a half bath, gotta decent kitchen, river view- though I’m a bit iffy on that part- and only a hundred over our price range. That’s easy enough to fix though to be honest.”

Sam scanned the advert for the house Dean was showing him and nodded, “Bookmark it; we’ll take a look at it.”

The Winchester boys had been going through housing listings for the last hour now and had only found three that they liked so far.

“Oh, here’s one Dean, it’s on a lake. Two bedroom, two bath, family room and living room- I never really got the difference to be honest- full kitchen and a garage.”

“What’s the price range?” Dean sounded a bit skeptical.

“In the middle of our price range.” Sam remarked with a very surprised tone. Dean seemed shocked too because he shot out of his chair and was at Sam’s side in a heartbeat, “No way!”

“Yeah, look for yourself.” Sam pointed out the price and Dean whistled in amazement.

“Well damn, why don’t we call up the realtor and see what they have to say about it?” Dean suggested as Sam picked up his phone and began to do just that.

          They were standing on the edge of the lake waiting for the realtor to show up, “There has to be something wrong with it.” Dean declared as they surveyed the area around them. It looked exactly like the pictures online had indicated.

“There is no way at all that this place looks exactly like the pictures.” He was sort of dumbfounded.

“Well maybe there _is_  something wrong inside.” Sam offered with a hidden smirk.

“Maybe it’s haunted!” Dean suggested with seemingly out of place glee. “That would be just our luck though.”

“What to get a haunted house?”

“Yeah! Not that we couldn’t handle it but still; it would be our luck.”

“You’re so weird Dean.”

“What? Why am I weird?”

“You’re getting excited about the possibility of the house being haunted.”

“I am not!” The elder protested with a slightly put upon frown.

“No?” Sam raised an eyebrow as he looked his brother over, “Really? So the glee and near girlish giggle after you suggested it was haunted wasn’t excitement?”

“No!” Dean replied a bit too quickly with the forced upon frown again.

“Okay, Dean. If you say so.” The younger relented with another hidden smirk as they both turned at the sound of a vehicle pulling up.

_~S + D = <3~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still working on this one but I thought I'd put what I have to start with up and see what you all think about it.  
> Here's hoping that you like it so far.
> 
> Love and Good Reading~  
> NeoCortex~


	3. Homes for the hunter looking to lay low~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The realtor stalks the ones who stalk the creatures of the night...  
> So to speak...

            The realtor was showing them around the property and about 30 minutes into the viewing Dean can’t seem to help himself as he blurts out, “Okay, so what’s wrong with it?”

The realtor- a tiny little blonde woman with a calm demeanor and a happy personality- looks at Dean with round and confused eyes and her mouth open in an equally confused ‘o’.

“I mean really, it’s a perfect price, and the property is seemingly perfect. So what’s really wrong with it?”

The woman looked at Dean with narrowed eyes for a moment then looked up at Sam, “Can I be honest with you? Like really, 100%, creepily honest with you?”

Sam raised an eyebrow and nodded, “He might appreciate it if you were.”

“I do realty for hunters.”

“You do what now?” Dean cocks his head to the side and is staring at her as if she’s spoken Latin.

“I specialize in realty for hunters looking to set up a base of operation or settle down.” She pulled her card out of a wallet that had resided in her overly large red purse. “I pinged your IP address when it popped up on my radar. I know it sounds creepy but I followed the IP address back to several places it had been in the last few months and when I figured out you guys were hunters I slipped the listing into your search results.”

Sam took the business card and looked it over. Sure enough it read _‘Melissa Warren, Hunted Realty- Homes for the hunter looking to lay low.’_ Beneath that was the number Sam and Dean had called the day before along with an email and her website.

“That’s kind of stalker like don’t ya think?”

Miss Melissa gave Dean a bland look now, “Coming from the man that stalks the creatures of the night for a living.”

“She’s got us there Dean.”

“Shut up, Sam, you’re not helping.”

“Wait. Dean. Sam. As in Sam and Dean Winchester? As in the Brothers Winchester?”

Both men looked at the little blonde woman as she grinned in glee and about looked like Christmas had come early for her.

“This day just gets better, and better.”

“Oookaaaay…” Dean looks at Sam and they share a look of concern as Melissa giggles.

Clearing her throat now she composes herself, “Sorry about that. It’s just that I have heard so much about you two from other hunters that I’ve worked with and you guys, I have to say, I am a huge fan of yours.”

“Right, well at least someone is. A lot of people fear us.”

“All of the people I’ve talked to respect the hell out of you. But we’re here about a house, not your reputation.”

Melissa now turned back to the house to go back in it now. As the boys followed her she began to rattle off a few details, “The entire place was haunted when acquired it years ago. My brother and sister took care of that and once they did we took pictures of it then tore it down. We rebuilt it from the ground up- new foundation, new everything.” She stood in the middle of the main room now, “The walls are reinforced with Iron- salt infused- rebar. The floors all have Devil’s Traps painted into the varnish. The whole house is actually built on a Devil’s Trap.”

“How did you manage that?” Sam was suddenly intrigued.

“Poured it into the foundation. Red colored concrete to differentiate it. Poured it. Set it. Laid hardwood floors over it. Ash wood for extra protection.”

“You should meet our Uncle Bobby.”

“As in Bobby Singer?”

“Heard of him too we see.”

“Oh my gosh, yes. He’s almost as legendary as you guys. The man who brought up the Winchester brothers. I’d kill to meet him.”

Sam snorted and shook his head, “Well depending on what you kill he’d be able to help.”

“Back to the house?” Dean was starting to like this place more and more.

“Well not only is it protected in what we did with the rebuild- and it was rebuilt the exact way it was before we took it down- but the property itself was blessed and consecrated before we started the project. I wanted it to be as safe as I could make it. And once the property is in your hands I assume you’ll want to add your own sigils here and there as well as your own protection tweaks. Once it’s out of my hands it’s yours to do with as you see fit. The price is to own. I don’t rent unless it’s one of my apartments.”

Sam looked at Dean as Melissa finished her pitch.

“Well Dean, wha’da’ya say?”

“I say we do it Sam.” There was no hesitation there as the older brother answered the younger.

Melissa then pulled a green folder out of the big red purse of hers and looked at the Winchesters, “Well then boys, what do you say we get down to the paperwork?”

~S + D = <3~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is like... a couple years late but hey, better late than never.  
> I'm just starting to get the muse back for a lot of my fics so hopefully I'll have updates for various other pieces as well.
> 
> Here's hoping that you guys enjoy the new chapter- however late it may be.  
> Love and good reading~  
> NeoCortex~


End file.
